


A Dead Man and A Witch

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gabe is sad and lonely on the inside, Reaper is your roommate, You both help each other, You get magical powers as you go, You have some magical power, sex will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You moved into a new house and Everything is great until you have dreams about Gabe, you evenetually get to know him as he helps you get to know yourself (I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

You finally did it. You moved out and got your own place, it wasnt in the best shape but you took it because your parents wouldn't help you get a nicer house in a populated area, so you ended up moving South to Dorlado in a nice little house outside the town. It was a 2 bedroom one bathroom place with all hardwood floors, the place was built many years before the ominic crisis happened, your landlord stated that that it belonged to a man who was in the military but died during an explosion at the overwatch headquarters which you vaguely remembered. He had no living relatives to take the house and it was put up on the market.

“Is it haunted?” you asked, you really didn't believe in ghost but it would be interesting to know what you were dealing with for a house that was dirt cheap.

“Oh no, surely ms. (yl/n), I made sure the house was all up to date and no hauntings of the sort” your landlord looked slightly worried handing you the key, “but if you run across a problem I can see about fixing it for you!”

You looked at the house and back at the landlord, you could have sworn you seen something or someone in the window as you turned back, “thanks” you said as you waved off and walked into your new home, you had decorated it with your mom with many colorful furniture, which was ironic because your clothes were all dark. You walked into your bathroom and ran the tub water, squeezing all the bubble soap you can in it. “Nothing wrong with a little bit of bubbles” you laughed as you walked out to your room to get a towel, you still had much unpacking to do as you moved around the many boxes to get to your towel. You returned to the bathroom to find the water shut off, “did I do that?” you must have, but you don't remember turning it off. 

You shrugged it off and stripped out of your clothes and got into the bubbly water, it was the most relaxing bath you had in a long time, you brought your phone in to play music as you washed. You soon found yourself dozing off, ‘a little nap won't hurt’ you thought and closed your eyes. The next thing you remember is vividly having a dream, it was a man, he was tall, build and dark skinned, but you couldn't see his face, it looked like it was surrounded in shadow. But as you walked closer the shadow started to fade showing some facial hair and eventually his face. His face had scars all over, like he's been in war, but his eyes. His eyes is what made your blood run cold, they were the deepest red you've seen, darker than blood. You couldn't breathe, he reached out for you, shadows coming out of his hand at such a speed you jumped up out of your sleep, splashing bath water everywhere. 

“What the hell? Who was that?” your body was cold and shaking, even though your water was still warm. You drain the tub and step out to dry off and return to your cozy room, embracing the fact that no one is living with you, you decided to celebrate by sleeping fully naked, finding night clothes were a hassle anyway. You checked your phone to see that your mom texted you, it was a picture of your old room and a sad face underneath with the words ‘miss you already’, you smiled and typed in little emoji hearts saying ‘I will come visit I promise’.

Turning off your light, you got very comfortable in bed, soon falling asleep, happy to be in your new house. But from the corner of your room, a man stood, watching you sleep. He was very curious about you, looking through your stuff while you slept, making sure not to wake you. His red eyes shifted between you and your stuff, he was neither man nor ghost. He wanted to know who was this person living in his house suddenly, but deep down he knew why. Meanwhile in your dreams it was the same man with the same kind of smoke surrounding him, this time he looked more see through, almost as if he was ghost. The apparition walked toward you, stopping when you was right in your face, those eyes never changing, ‘who are you?’ he asked, but you couldn't talk or move at all. Your eyes open to see your ceiling, at least you were still in bed, but looking out the corner of your eye made you wish that you would have kept your eyes close. The room was too dark to make out an actual figure, but you could tell it was the silhouette of a man, ‘getting broken in on the first night? Really?’ you thought but couldn't move, you were having sleep paralysis. The figure seemed to be looking at you as you tried your best to move or talk ‘it's just a bad dream’ you told yourself over and over.

You squeezed your eyes closed to try to avoid facing reality and when you opened them the figure was gone, so was the sleep paralysis, you jumped out of bed and began to tear your room apart to see no one was in, then you went around the house, looking under furniture, in closets and cabinets but there was nothing. You sighed and laughed at yourself, it was just a dream, you turned off the lights and walked back to your room, you were crossing the threshold when you bumped into something solid, looking up, your blood had went ice cold. 

Standing there, was the man in your dream. He was wearing a grey hoodie and black pants with a matching beanie.

“What are you doing in my house?” he asked, you were dumbfounded, his house? You just paid for this house. 

“W-what are… who are you?” you asked slowing backing towards the kitchen as he closely followed

“I'm the man that owns this house, you don't need to be here”

Finally backing into the countertop you placed your hand in the drawer behind you, hoping that it was a knife that you grabbed.

“Your house? The man that lived here died, they say he caused an explosion a few years ago, so unless you're a ghost I suggest you leave.” 

He chuckled, “what are you going to do to make me leave?” his eyes dimly glowing red, “this!” you lunged towards him with the knife in your hand to stab him right in the chest, but there was no blood, no sign of pain, your arm actually went through him. You were faced with a ghost.

“You are a feisty one, but so rude, stabbing a man you just met” he grabbed your arm and took the knife from you, “if you’re done playing you can answer my question, why are you here?”

You are shaking as you have no idea what this man, if he was even human, could do to you, “you control the shadows, I saw it” the man raised an eyebrow, “it was in my dream.” he stroked his beard and got closer to your face.

“So many questions the both of us have, I'll start by telling you who I am.” you could feel the shadows from his mouth caress your face, “I'm Gabriel Reyes, as you said, I'm the dead man that caused the explosion years ago. I've been in this house before it and since.”

“I-I’m y/n, I just bought this house, my landlord told me it wasn't haunted. But I guess they were wrong, I didn't know you were still living here. But you're not exactly living. But how are you here? you're not a full ghost nor fully human”

Gabriel went slightly stiff, you could tell that was not a good question to ask, “sorry, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to.” he stood back leaned on your table

“so you're staying here?” he asked, changing the subject, you gave a nod, “even when you have a ghost in your house?”

“I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you” you smiled and reached out your hand, “roommates?” the look on his face said ‘are you kidding me?’ but he took your hand anyway, his hand was large, he could break it if he really wanted to. 

“I guess, doesn't help that you took my room though”

A confused look came on your face, “your room?” “yes, my. Room. Its mine. Unless you’re the kind of person thats into sleeping with ghost and stuff” 

A blush was appearing as you pulled your hand back, “no I'm not, and it's my room, do ghost even sleep?”

“I don't have to but I can” be shrugged, he started to fade out again and misty shadows appeared to surround you, “you can have my room, I'll sleep in the guest room.” he then vanished, leaving you alone in the kitchen.

“But that was going to be an office…”


	2. Souls

The next morning you woke up to the view of the sunlight hitting you in the face just right to where it was blinding you, rolling out of bed and grabbing your robe as you made your way to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. You hardly remembered what happened last night, was that a real ghost? You turned off the water and made your way to the office room, peaking in there was nothing in there except your boxes that you still had to unpack. Breathing a sigh a relief you were glad to know that there was no ghost or other persons in your home, but you couldn't shake the feeling that you were being watched. 

You started off by cooking breakfast before you finished unpacking, during your simple cooking task you would find things in different places that you swore you hadn't set them on. Such as the pancake mix you sat on the counter would be moved to the table as you had your back turned, shaking it off as just a rough night of sleep you continued on, unpacking was a long and stressful task as you started with your room, getting all your clothes into the closet and drawers, decorating it to make it seem like one of those rooms you see on the cover of homes and gardens. By then it was noon and you still had to set up your living room, the furniture needed to be moved around as you pushed your black love seat to the wall and pushing your tv stand to the other. You decided to take a break from organizing and laid on the couch to look at some videos on your phone, not too soon after you ended up dozing off to sleep.

The building was huge, it had a large overwatch logo on the outside of it. Walking in you realized that no one spoke to you it even seen you walk into the the building, you saw many offices as you made your way through the building. Eventually you stopped at one particular office with the name Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch commander, you walked in seeing two men arguing with each other.

“That power you have is dangerous Gabe, you can't control it!” a man with blonde hair yelled, pounding his fist on the table.

Have stood up out of his chair, “I CAN control it! I just got it done it's going to take some time!”

The blonde man snorted, “getting bodily enhancements to make you stronger? Come on Have, was the super soldier enhancement not good enough?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Gabe roughly slid everything across the table, causing you to jump back, bumping into the door. 

Just then Gabe looked at you, you knew because you could feel his stare on you and not through. “Hey!-” 

You suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy, it was almost 5pm. You cursed yourself for sleeping so long, you stared down at your phone in deep thought of what just happened. “Gabriel?” nothing. You called him again, shuffling around your house, peaking in rooms and closets. 

“How do I get a ghost to come out?” you wondered, your sudden idea made you feel silly as you googled how to summon a ghost, grabbing the proper things needed you made a summoning circle on the floor of your living room and sitting on the edge of it. You soon started the summoning as you put your hope into getting answers from Gabe, you soon felt what seemed like arms around you and jumped, “how are you summoning me?” the voice was low and almost in a growl in your ear, “you are an interesting girl, pulling me like this and pulling a stunt like going into my past? Very bold”

You tried to stand but the arms held you down, “you really want to know what I am don't you y/n?” your breathing caught in your throat as you gave a nod, “I-I was just dreaming earlier, how did you see me?”

“From what I can assume, you aren't so human yourself.” his words made your body tense, not human? 

“That's... impossible, why should I trust what you say?” You struggled more against his mist, he reached out and ran his hand across your cheek, it was surprisingly warm for someone who was dead, his blood red eyes looking over your body.

“If you could give me a taste of your soul, I can tell you” he couldn't be serious, giving your soul? “And I mean it, all you have to do is let me inside you”

“Like hell I would” You growled, “get off of me!” a sudden burst of white sent Gabriel stumbling back, you felt his release from your arms. “What… did I just… do?” You were looking down at your hands, body visibly shaking. There was no way that came from you, or did it? Gabriel was holding himself up, giving you a menacing glare. 

“I'm sorry but you were going to take my soul!”

He laughed, “take your soul? It's just me reaching my hand through your chest breaking off a little piece of your soul, no damage done”

You covered your chest, “I hardly know you and you want to assume what I am?! How about you tell me what you really are, you're no ghost or human!” 

The man rolled his eyes, “listen, I had some experiments done to me that made me like this and sometimes I can control it, sometimes not.” he walked slowly toward you, “and the only way I can stay in control is having souls”

You held your hand up, “I will blast you again, you're not getting my soul!” he simply smacked your hand away and grabbed you by the neck, causing you to panic, screaming and kicking you tried to recreate what you previously did. “STOP!” you yelled, “please… don't take my soul…” 

“Didn't you hear me Hermosa? I'm only tasting it” a ghostly hand made contact with your chest, the only thing you felt was the sensation of a weight on your chest, but deeper, almost like being in neck deep water. “I-I don't like this…” you breathe, you started to feel like you were going to faint, “s-stop… I-I can't take it…” Suddenly he slowly pulled his hand out, you could barely see what was in his hand, a tiny red orb that had a purple mist around it. “Ah yes, this is what I need” he put the orb in his mouth and hummed.

“You taste just like a witch” he smirked, “and you taste amazing” your head was spinning, you could barely make out Gabe’s mist, it seemed blacker, almost like smoke. “Why is the room spinning? Gabe released his grip on your neck, causing you to fall into his chest. He sat you down on the sofa and sat beside you.

“You’ll get used to it, never took part of a soul but I can tell you that getting the whole thing pulled out sucks.” he chuckled, you were not laughing, this guy could literally steal your soul at any time he wanted and you're supposed to trust him? Not going to happen. Standing up, almost falling over, you placed your hand out in a casting motion, “you think you can cast a spell? You don't even know what you-” 

“Give it back!” it didn't seem like anything at first, just Gabe laughing, you could hear a little bit of something demonic in that laugh, “Listen y/n, you can't just get a soul back” he stood up and drifted behind you, “it's like selling your soul to the devil himself.”

Just then a cough started, Gabe looked slightly confused but ignored it as he walked you to your room, “just lay down, I promise I won't take your soul.” another cough from him, this one was more deep, almost like he had something in his throat.. He left the room before you could protest, you sighed and took out your laptop and began looking up things such as witchcraft, you weren't one to be religious but this was something you knew you couldn't ignore.


End file.
